


#LandieFic

by Hugo_renfield



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugo_renfield/pseuds/Hugo_renfield
Summary: Liv first realized she liked Andie when they were hanging out in the cafeteria before school one day, just chatting like usual, and she felt the sudden, unexplainable urge to kiss her. But there's no way a girl like Andie would ever like a girl like Liv, right?
Relationships: Andie Bustamante/Liv Rooney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had these ideas in my head for a long time, and since I don't see anyone else shipping Liv and Andie I guess that's my job, what with all my newfound free time and all (this quarantine thing is getting WILD). The world needs more decent LAM fics in it. Too bad this one's probably garbage. Anyway, here's some fluff to soothe my Landie-loving soul. I don't really know why I'm sharing this. No idea how long this will end up being. Bear with it, the writing does get better eventually I think.

She first realized it when they were hanging out in the cafeteria before school, just chatting like usual, and she felt the sudden, unexplainable urge to kiss her. 

Liv had always thought Andie was pretty. Maybe it was just friendly adoration, or a little bit of envy. She’d never thought too much about it. But now it was obvious that it was neither of those things. It started so subtly, she never noticed it growing until today. When the thought crossed her mind, it startled her so much that she felt like she might faint. She quickly looked around for an escape. Fortunately, the bell rang and the girls made their way to class. 

***

“Maddie, I have to tell you something.”

It had been 3 days since the realization, and Liv needed advice. 

“Sure Liv, what’s up?”

“Maddie, I have a crush,” Liv gives her sister a desperate look.

“That’s all?”

“I wasn’t done.” Liv glances away, “It’s on a girl.”

A look of realization crosses Maddie’s face. “Ohh.” She smiles, “Wow, I had no idea you...”

“Yeah, me neither.” Liv laughs awkwardly. 

“Now, you know the rule. Who is it?” Maddie prods. 

Liv smiles, “It’s Andie.” 

“Of course it is!” Maddie exclaims, “How did I not see that one coming?”

“Well, probably because I just realized it myself,” Liv explains, “I mean, I always thought she was pretty. I just didn’t know why. I even thought that maybe I was just jealous of her.” Liv laughs a little, “But nope. I was secretly attracted to her all this time.” 

“That makes sense,” Maddie agrees, “And Andie’s a pretty cool person. I approve.” 

“Oh Maddie, you have no idea,” Liv gushes, “She’s super smart, she’s super artsy, she’s like, incredibly hot...” 

Maddie smiles at her sister. “Well I’m glad one of us is doing well in the romance department.” 

***

And then, just to complicate matters, Holden arrives home from boarding school. And he’s cute. 

There’s no way a girl like Andie would like a girl like Liv, but maybe she had a shot with Holden. But by the time she finally made up her mind to ask him to Prom, it was too late. 

When Maddie comes home, she finds Liv on her bed, crying softly into her pillow. 

“Liv what’s wrong?” Maddie asks, coming over to comfort her sister.

“Andie asked Holden to prom, “ Liv explains between sobs, “we were going to go together. As friends. But then you said I should ask Holden and I was going to, but it’s too late and now the girl I like is going with the boy I like, and,” Liv dissolves into another fit of sobs. 

“You’ve got a lot going on right now. Maybe you need to take a day off to recoup.”

Liv nods. 

Their mom agrees to let Liv take a Mental Health day, which comes with the agreement that they will talk about feelings. 

“Alright baby, tell mama what’s up.”

“There’s just... I have a lot of feelings right now.”

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to, but I’m here to listen.”

They sit in silence for a few moments before Liv begins. 

“Mom, I like a girl.”

“Ah,” Kared responds knowingly.

“I just... I didn’t know I was capable of feeling that way.”

“You learned something new about yourself,” Karen explains, “You thought you had yourself figured out, and then life threw you a curveball.”

“Yeah...”

“That process is never going to end, sweetie. It’s lifelong. But you’re lucky. You’ve got a good head on your shoulders. And mama’s here for you.” 

“Yeah,” Liv smiles, “thanks mom.”

“Now, tell me about this girl,” Karen urges, “Anyone I know?” 

“Yeah, actually,” Liv smiles, “It’s Andie.” 

“Ah.” Karen doesn’t seem the least bit surprised. 

“She’s just...” Liv let out a small laugh, “She’s so smart, and talented, and  _ god _ she’s beautiful...” Liv knew she was blushing now, and she didn’t care. 

She and her mom sit in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each others’ company. 

“Well Livvie,” her mom asked, “what would you like to do with the rest of the day?”

“Can we go to the mall?”

“You betcha.”

***

“Hey Liv,” Maddie says as she arrives home from school, “You doing ok? People were asking about you. You never miss school.”

“Yeah, I’m doing ok,” Liv answers honestly.

“Anyway, Andie and Willow wanted to come visit you, but I said I’d check first.”

“Honestly, I don’t think I’m ready to see Andie,” Liv confesses.

“Totally get that. How about Willow?”

“Of course Willow can come over, she practically lives here.”

Maddie and Willow’s antics never fail to cheer Liv up, and she needs it today more than ever.

*** 

Liv has had some time to recoup and process things, but she is falling behind on her schoolwork, especially math. Turns out, after receiving the majority of her middle school education on a sound stage, she has a lot of gaps in her skills. 

“Ugh, I’m going to fail!” Liv complains to Maddie the following Monday morning. 

“How bad?” Willow chimes in.

“Liv’s a perfectionist,” Maddie explains, “Anything less than an A equals failure.” 

“I just don’t understand this. And my day off didn’t help. Let’s face it,” Liv resigns, “I’m just not a math person.”

“You need help with math?” a voice interjects from behind her. It’s Andie, naturally. “Show me what you need.”

Liv can feel her face flushing. She hopes nobody else can tell. Of course Andie could help, she’s a math genious. It’s one of the things Liv finds so attractive about her. 

“Oh, easy,” Andie shows Liv how to do the problems. “When’s the test?” she asks, “Because to put it gently, you’re gonna need a lot more help of you want to ace it.”

“That sounds great, actually,” Liv says, relieved. 

“I’m free after school. We can go work at the coffee shop down the street.”

Liv nods in agreement.

“So it’s a date. I’ll see you after school,” Andie says.

_ So it’s a date. _ Liv replays those words in her head.  _ If only... _

***

Liv and Andie begin to meet twice a week for math tutoring. Liv will accept any excuse to spend time with Andie, and to be fair, she really does need the help. Sometimes Maddie joins them, but Liv likes it best when it’s just the two of them. 

It doesn’t help that they’ve taken to referring to these sessions as “study dates”.  _ Emphasis on the “study” part _ , Liv reminds herself, but she can’t help but think about the  _ date _ part. 

It’s almost always the same: The girls walk down the street to Coffee Hut. Liv orders a chai latte with almond milk, Andie orders an iced coffee, and they get a pastry to share. Liv always pays. “Since you’re helping me with math, and all,” she justifies. And it’s paying off. Even if she didn’t totally ace her last test, it was evident that she had made gains. But it’s so hard to focus on boring math when she’s around Andie. 

“Let me see your study guide,” Andie says as they get situated at a quiet corner table in the back of the shop. “Let’s get through as much as we can tonight, since we’ll be on TV on Thursday. Haha...” Andie smiles, “I know it’s probably nothing special for you, but I’ve always wanted to be on TV. Even if it’s only Nimbus at Night.”

“Yeah, this will be super fun!” Liv claps her hands in excitement. She hands Andie her study guide. 

“We still haven’t decided what song we’re doing,” Andie says as she reviews the paper. 

“I mean, we really only have two to choose from...”

“You know, I can’t get that song you sang at Prom out of my head.” 

_ Oh, you mean the song I wrote that reminds me that the girl I like is dating the boy I like.  _

“I mean, we could,” Liv says, “If that’s what Holden and Willow want...” 

“Yeah. Well anyway,” Andie returns her attention to Liv’s study guide, “Let’s get going on this. I have to leave by 5. Holden’s taking me to the observatory.” 

“Ooh, can’t wait to hear about it!” Liv squeals, trying to cover her disappointment. She was really doing her best to be a supportive friend, but Andie and Holden’s relationship was eating away at her on the inside.  _ It’s never going to happen _ , Liv thought,  _ I just have to push these feelings away for good. _

Liv shakes her head to clear her thoughts, picks up her pencil, and dives into math, a sweet release from the storm of emotions growing inside her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named one of Andie's brothers Joel because I liked the way it sounded. I decided that Andie is 3rd out of the 6 kids, making her a middle child, and Joel is the 2nd. Andie and Joel have the strongest relationship out of all the siblings.

*smash!*

“How dare he!”

*bang!*

“I can’t even believe,” *crunch!* “he had the  _ guts _ to  _ do _ that!” *bash!*

“Andie, I’m so sorry,” Liv was with Andie. Holden had just broken up with her on live TV. “It’s all my fault, and I feel so bad. None of this should have happened this way.”

“No Liv, it’s not your fault.” *smash!* “He made the choice. He said those words. Not you.” 

Liv nearly dodges a piece of metal as it came flying towards her.

“Look Liv,” Andie says, “I know Holden likes you.” *crash!* “And I know you like him.”

“Andie, it’s not like that,” Liv pleads. 

“Liv, I don’t care. I don’t really care about Holden.” *crunch!* “I’m just super mad about what happened. It was a real jerk move.” Andie wipes hair from her cheek. “I thought he was a nice guy. Guess I was wrong.” 

Andie spends the next half hour welding pieces of metal together. Liv doesn’t know what to say that could possibly make her feel better, so she sticks around to offer company. And she has to admit, there’s something about a woman wielding a blowtorch that’s kind of... sexy. Liv smiles to herself. She’s surprised at herself for even having that thought in the first place.  _ God, she’s pretty, _ Liv thinks to herself. Maybe now that she and Holden aren’t together anymore...  _ No! _ Liv stops her thoughts there.  _ Now is not the time for that. Andie needs me to be a friend right now. _ But she can’t help but grasp at the thread of hope in the back of her mind. 

***

Liv has planned the ultimate girls’ weekend to help get Andie’s mind off of Holden. She even gave up SPARF for Andie (although, if she’s being honest, she would much rather spend time with Andie than go to SPARF any day). She’s excited for some quality time. 

First, Andie wants to go to the junkyard and weld some more metal. Not exactly what Liv had planned, but she is more than willing to go along. Later, the girls come back to the Rooney house for a movie and ice cream. Then they paint eachother’s nails. The next day includes brownie baking, then another round of welding, followed by demolotion, until Andie’s mind is totally off of Holden.

Andie goes home that evening feeling lighter than she’s felt in a long time. Liv had given up SPARF for her. She was a true friend. Andie feels almost giddy after their weekend together. She carries her things up the two flights of stairs to her bedroom. Living with 5 brothers, Andie has learned to take whatever space she can claim. For her, it’s her room in the attic. 

It was true that Andie didn’t so much care about Holden, she just felt immensely hurt and wronged by his actions. Liv, on the other hand, had sacrificed so much for the sake of her friend. She was always like that, looking out for others at her own cost. And she was so kind, and talented, and pretty... 

“Oh god,” Andie whispers to herself in surprise. She realizes that she’s known for a long time, deep inside. But Liv would never feel the same way. That was ridiculous. 

“Hey Ands,” Her older brother Joel is at the door to her room. His bedroom is right across the hall from hers. Out of all her brothers, she and Joel were the closest. “How was your weekend?”

“Good,” Andie says, lost in thought.

“Glad to hear it,” Joel says. “Feeling any better?” 

“Yeah, definitely,” Andie takes a seat on her bed. “He Joel, can I vent? I need to bounce something off you.”

“Go for it,” He sits at the desk by her bed. “What’s up?”

“So... I thought I liked Holden, right? All the signs were there. I thought he was really cute.”

Joel nods.

“And then, it all went away. Those feelings just... disappeared.” Andie looks up, “Is that normal?” 

“Yeah, I mean, he did dump you in a pretty horrible way,” Joel answers. 

Andie thinks for another moment.

“Hey Joel,” she asks, “I guess you’re a guy so you might not know, but... is it normal to like, _like_ your best friend?” 

“Yeah, I don’t know.” Joel thinks.

“Promise you won’t say anything about this to anyone.”

“I promise,” Joel holds out his pinkie finger. 

“It’s just... I think maybe I never actually liked Holden.” Andie paused again, “I think... I like Liv.” Andie cracked a sheepish smile. “And I think I’ve liked her for longer that I realized. But this weekend brought all those feelings to the surface.” 

“That makes sense.”

“But now I still feel bad because I wasted time on a guy I didn’t even really like,” Andie says, “And there’s no way Liv likes me.” 

“So you projected your feelings for one person you can’t have onto a different person that you could have.” 

“Something like that.” 

“Well, I wish I could be more help,” Joel shrugs, “But you can bet I’ll keep this a secret.”

“Thanks for just listening,” Andie says, “that’s what I really needed.” 

“Any time,” Joel gets up to leave, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Now that school had ended, Liv and Andie’s study dates were out of session, and Liv was thinking up more excuses to spend time alone with her. Andie was over at the Rooney house this evening. 

“Hey Liv,” Andie says, “Joel can’t go hiking tomorrow so I was wondering if you wanted to go?” Andie looked hopeful. “Maddie, you can come too, of course!”

“What time?” Maddie asks. She catches Liv’s eye and gives her a knowing look.

“Afternoon. I was thinking we’d leave here around 2,” Andie answers.

Maddie frowns. “Sorry, I already made plans with Willow for tomorrow afternoon.”

“Okay, maybe next time!” Andie says cheerfully. “Well Liv, looks like it’s just us then. This will be great!” Andie makes her way to the door. “See ya tomorrow at 2!”

Once Andie is gone, Liv turns to Maddie with a slightly panicked look on her face.

“Maddie, help!” Liv begs, “I don’t have hiking clothes, I don’t even own tennis shoes!”

“Don’t worry Liv, I gotcha.”

The next day, Maddie lays out her best athletic clothing. 

“I would go with black pants, and the blue top.” Maddie hands them to Liv. “And I promise, they’re clean.”

“What about shoes? I can’t hike in any of my shoes.”

“I’ve got just the ones.” Maddie reaches into the closet and takes out a pair of beautiful light blue and white running shoes. “These have great traction. And they’re cute.”

Liv tries on the clothing.

“Wow,” Maddie says, amused, “You wear that even better than I do!” 

“Do I look cute?” Liv asks.

“Totally cute,” Maddie winks at her. 

“Great. Now what necklace should I wear with it?”

“No Liv,” Maddie stops her in her tracks. “No necklace.”

Liv looks dejected.

“Do you want to be taken seriously as a hiker?”

“I do,” Liv responds.

“Then,” Maddie gestures, “No necklace.”

Liv puts it down.

“You’ll need a water bottle, I have it all ready to go downstairs.”

“Thanks Mads,”

“And Liv?” Maddie adds, “Relax a little. Have fun.”

***

Andie picks up Liv right on time and they head to the trail. 

“It’s super pretty!” Andie tells Liv. “You go up a hill for a while, and it’s all nice and wooded, and then suddenly the path just launches you out on the top. The view is incredible.” 

Liv is half paying attention to Andie’s words, and half trying to calm her nerves. Some strenuous exercise might do her some good, help clear her head. 

“Alright, not too busy!” Andie pulls into the lot. 

The girls grab what they need from the car. 

“You can stick your water bottle in my backpack,” Andie gestures. 

They set out on the hike. The trail winds through the trees, gradually making its way up the side of the hill. It has rained recently, and the trail is still muddy in places. They stop a few times to take pictures of the view. 

_Maddie would love this,_ Liv thinks as she snaps a picture. The girls keep walking up the trail.

“Oh boy!”

Andie stops suddenly, almost causing Liv to bump into her. Liv looks up. The trail becomes steeper at this point, and it is almost entirely covered in deep mud. Andie evaluates the situation for a moment. 

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do,” She explains. “I’m going to jump for that tree and use it to pull myself up. Then you can grab my hand and I’ll pull you up. Got it?”

“Okay,” Liv says hesitantly.

“Well, here goes nothing,” Andie prepares to make the jump. “Worst case, I get really, really muddy.” 

Liv watches as Andie expertly launches herself off a rock and wraps her arms around the tree trunk, pulling herself around to face Liv from solid ground. 

“Your turn!”

Liv gingerly makes her way to the rock. 

“Okay, here’s what you need to do,” Andie coaches, “ Put your left foot here, then push yourself up and grab my hand. As soon as you have my hand, I need you to pull. Pull yourself up so your right foot lands there,” Andie gestures with her free hand, “Then I’ll pull you up. Okay?”

“Okay...” Liv uses the rock to elevate her body enough to reach Andie’s hand.

“Both hands,” Andie tells her.

Liv pulls herself up and places her right foot where Andie had pointed. 

“Okay,” Liv says, “Now what?” 

“Left foot there, right foot here, then you should be able to step up to where I am.”

Liv concentrates as hard as she can on following Andie’s guidance, but she is becoming distracted by the feeling of Andie’s hand on hers. Her hands feel soft, and warm, and strong... 

“There, Liv,” Andie coaches again. Liv is launched out of her daydream. She pulls herself up just as she starts to feel herself blush. _Now is not the time!_ Liv scolds herself. She realizes she is still holding onto Andie and awkwardly lets her hands fall. 

Andie hands Liv her water bottle and brushes the dirt from her clothes. Liv realizes she is trembling a bit, but doesn’t know if that’s adrenaline from the climb, or from holding Andie’s hand. Or both. She turns away and pretends to take in the view.

“Don’t worry,” Andie reassures her, “It’ll be easier getting down. That was kind of fun, though, wasn’t it?” 

Liv has to admit, it was actually kind of fun. 

They put their water away and make their way up the rest of the hill. Liv lets Andie lead the way, mostly so that she won’t see how badly she must be blushing. 

The view from the top is stunning, as promised, and well worth the hike. Andie leads Liv to the edge of the hill, which drops off at a steep cliff. From here, the path meanders along the edge of the cliff, offering spectacular views of the valley below. After about 10 more minutes of walking, the girls reach a man-made platform of some sort, and what appears to be a small lighthouse.

“This was an airstrip in World War Two,” Andie explains. “They don’t use it anymore, obviously, but I like to come here. I think it’s cool.” Andie looked really excited to show it off to Liv.

This was exactly the kind of thing Andie would geek out over. Liv smiled. Andie was so cute when she was excited about something. And the airstrip was pretty neat. 

The girls walked along the airstrip to the other edge of the cliff, where they took a seat to take in the view.

“Grapes?” Andie says, offering Liv a bag. Liv takes a few. 

“So how are you feeling?” Andie asks Liv.

“This is amazing,” Liv says as she looks out over the valley. “To be honest, I didn’t think I was a hiking person, but this is great. I love it.”

“Cool,” Andie smiles, “Then maybe we can go again next week!”

“It’s a date,” Liv responds, before realizing what she said. She turns her face away to hide her once more reddening cheeks. 

“Cool...” says Andie. 

Liv takes a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. The air smells so fresh up here. She never wants to leave. 

“How are _you_ doing?” Liv checks in with Andie.

“I’m actually feeling great,” Andie anwers, “I’m still kind of angry about how everything happened, but I’ve done a lot of thinking and processing, and I think I’m better for it.” 

“I’m happy to hear that,” says Liv. 

The girls chat for a while before heading back to the car. The sun is just beginning to set behind the hills, and everything is bathed in golden light. Liv stops to take it in. Andie comes to stand beside her. 

“Pretty, isn’t it,” she says.

Liv nods. She looks almost angelic in the setting sun.

“Hey, thanks again for coming with me,” Andie says, “It’s my favorite spot. I was going to bring Holden here, but,” Andie looks over at Liv, “I’m glad it’s you instead.” She desperately wants to kiss her right there in the golden light. Instead, she walks to the car and takes off her backpack.

“Ready to go?”

Liv climbs in the passenger seat. The daylight fades, but she still looks just as radiant.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been a few days since their hike. Andie is over at Liv’s house one afternoon. They decide to hang out and chat in Liv’s room, which naturally turns into talking about Holden. 

“Really, Liv, I’m so over Holden.”

They were sitting on the edge of Liv’s bed. Maddie was out in the backyard shooting hoops, so it was just the two of them upstairs. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at each other. And honestly, if dating Holden will make you happy, then you should,” Andie says with a resolved sigh.

“Andie, I can’t do that,” Liv tells her, “I mean yeah, he’s cute, but I don’t care about him. I care about you.”

“Thanks Liv.”

They sit there for a bit. Liv fiddles with a thread on her skirt. 

“Hey Andie?” Liv asks.

“Yeah Liv?”

“Am I likable?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Would anyone ever, you know, like me?”

“Liv, of course people like you,” Andie responds gently.

Liv knew Andie would say that. Maybe she had just wanted to hear her say it out loud. 

“Liv, you’re like the nicest person I’ve ever met.”

“But is that enough?” Liv stares at the floor in front of her. “Just being a nice person?”

“Liv, you’re the kindest person I know,” Andie continues. “You’re incredibly loyal. You always think of other people. You’re super talented, you’re super smart, you’re  _ gorgeous _ ...” Andie trails off. “Anyone would be lucky to have you.” 

“Thanks...” Liv feels a small lump in her throat. She swallows. She messes with the thread on her skirt again. 

“Liv, you’re the best.” Andie reaches an arm around Liv’s shoulder and pulls her into a hug. Liv is happy to rest her head against Andie’s shoulder. Liv can hear her own heart beating a thousang times a second.

Or... Is that Andie’s? 

Liv listens. There are definitely two heartbeats, but she can’t tell them apart. 

She takes a few deep breaths to slow her own heart. The other heart continues to beat quickly. 

_ I might as well just go for it _ , Liv thinks. She takes another breath. 

“Hey Andie?” She says. It comes out more wealky than she had anticipated. 

“Yeah Liv?” Andie replies softly.

_ There’s no going back now _ , Liv tells herself. She imagines presenting her heart on a platter, its recipient free to take it, politely give it back, or throw it on the ground. It’s a risk she is willing and ready to take. 

“So this is crazy,” Liv continues. Her heart is beating even faster now. “But I think I’m in love with you.”

She feels Andie’s heart speed up when she says this. 

“Liv...”

“Sorry,” Liv says quickly.

“Liv,” Andie repeats, “First of all, you’re not crazy. And second of all, I think I’m in love with you too.” 

Liv’s eyes widen and she feels a smile spread across her face. 

“For real?” She squeaks.

“For real.” Andie pulls her closer and Liv wraps her arms around Andie’s waist. 

“I just assumed there was no way a girl like you would like a girl like me,” Liv tells her.

“And I figured there was a zero percent chance that you’d ever feel the same way.”

“Well there’s a 100 percent chance,” Liv responds, “so... surprise?” She lets out a small giggle. 

Liv speaks up after a moment of blissful silence. “So, how long have you known?” She asks.

“I didn’t realize it until after Holden and I broke up, but I think it started before that.” Andie tells her. “How about you?”

“I always thought you were really pretty. But I didn’t know why until a couple months ago,” Liv admits. “We were just sitting there one day, and then suddenly I wanted to kiss you.” Liv looks up into Andie’s amazing brown eyes. She feels as if her entire soul has been opened up and put on display. It’s a terrifying and exhilarating feeling. 

Liv almost doesn’t notice her hand rising, and coming to rest on Andie’s cheek. It feels as if someone else has taken control of her body. Liv raises her face to meet Andie’s, and just like that, it happens. Liv feels Andie’s soft lips against hers. She feels Andie’s arms tighten around her, pulling her in closer. For a moment, the world stands still. 

They finally part, share a smile. Liv places her head against Andie’s chest and rests her hand on her collarbone. She had imagined this scene in her head a million times, and it didn’t even come close to the real thing. 

“Hm,” Liv lets out a quiet, amused laugh. “This is exactly how I dreamed this day would end.” 

“So, I guess I have a girlfriend now,” Andie says.

Liv squeezes a little tighter. Then she looks up at Andie with a serious look on her face.

“I’m not sure if I’m ready to tell people,” Liv says. “I’m kind of worried about it impacting my image as a role model for young girls. It’s dumb, but that’s the world we live in.” 

“That makes sense.” Andie replies, “We don’t have to go public if you don’t want to.” 

“Thanks for understanding,” Liv tells her. “It’s not that I don’t want to. It’s just...”

“Your career. I respect that.” 

And then they just hold each other. They chat on and off, but mostly they just enjoy the feeling of each other. 

“Hey! Oh, sorry didn’t mean to interrupt...” Maddie barges through the door and backs out when she sees them. “Just came to tell you dinner’s ready.” She adds. “Want me to bring some up?”

“Yes, please,” Liv answers. “Thanks!”

Liv takes a deep breath before separating herself from her beautiful girlfriend. 

“I guess I should get going,” Andie says, checking the time on her phone. “See you tomorrow?”

They stand up together and enjoy one more kiss.

“See you tomorrow.”


	5. Chapter 5

Maddie returns a few minutes later with two plates of food.

“So Liv,” she says with a smirk, “Spill.”

“How much do you know?” Liv asks.

“Well I almost walked in on you guys making out, so I have some guesses.”

Liv turns bright red and looks away. “We were  _ not _ making out,” Liv says with a shy smile. 

“Fine, fine.” Maddie takes a bite of food.  _ 3... 2... 1... _

“Andie said I should date Holden if that would make me happy and I told her I can’t do that and I don’t even care about Holden I care about her, and some other stuff, and she hugged me and it was really intense, and I could hear her heart beating. So I was like, well, might as well get this over with, so I was just like, ‘so this is crazy, but I think I’m in love with you???’” Liv pauses for a breath.

“Wow, that’s gutsy.” Maddie is impressed.

“Yeah. And anyway, then she was like, ‘I think I’m in love with you too’ and she’s probably liked me for as long as I’ve liked her, and then some other things were said and then... we kissed.” Liv can’t contain her smile.

“You didn’t invite me for girl talk?” Karen pokes her head through the door. “That’s alright, mama’s not offended.”

“Come on in, mom,” Liv gestures over to her bed. 

Karen takes a seat by the girls. 

“Mom, she likes me!” Liv lays back on her bed, staring at the ceiling, “I guess I have a girlfriend now, or something.” She laughs. 

“Aw, Liv, that’s exciting!” Karen says, “Andie looked like she was in an extra good mood when she left tonight.” 

“She’s just so amazing mom.” 

“Oh I know she is,” Karen responds. “Now, I have to set the same boundaries for you as I did for Maddie and Diggie.”

“No sleepovers?” Liv asks. “I mean, it’s not like she’s gonna get me pregnant...” 

“We’ll talk about that if it comes up.” Karen takes the girls’ empty dinner plates and returns downstairs. 

“What I want to know,” Maddie says, “is how you managed to have your first kiss before me.”

“And with a hot girl, to boot!” Liv says with a wink. 

***

Andie arrives home. Nobody notices her sneak inside amid the usual chaos. She grabs dinner and makes her way upstairs. But instead of retreating to her own room, she crosses the hall to Joel’s room.

“Hey,” she says, peeking in.

“What’s up?” Joel looks up from his computer and turns his chair to face her.

“Oh, nothing,” Andie playfully responds. She flops onto his bed and crosses her hands behind her head. Joel waits for her to continue. “Just that I have a girlfriend now.” 


End file.
